


Chap 3 情热

by Kathyastrelight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathyastrelight/pseuds/Kathyastrelight





	Chap 3 情热

Chap 3. 情热

 

“这里的花园里竟没有一株花朵。”

“北境的冬天占一年中的大半，自然没有娇嫩的植被能在这里生长。”男人意有所指。

“我还以为是有意摘除了。”男孩低垂的眼眸看不出情绪。

心怀鬼胎的二人一时无话。男孩转身离去，Black不远不近地跟在后头。就在男孩以为这沉默将要持续下去的时候，男人开口叫住了他。

“My Lord, 前面就是厨房了，像您这样尊贵的人是不应该到那种污浊之地去的。”

“………”

［我就在找厨房啊，你这无聊透顶的家伙！］

［踌躇什么呢？难道是饿了？］

“抱歉，是属下失职。请您随我来。”

男人引着年轻的Omega来到厨房外的小厅，深夜的城堡尽头被黑暗所俘获，男人点燃烛台照亮男孩的路，又拉开一张椅子让他坐下。自己则开炉烧火。

厨房大的惊人，正因为来自富饶的南域，男孩才觉得这里的空间太过浪费了。空旷的厨房里烹饪器材寥寥无几，也鲜少有囤积的食材，冰冷的砖石上满是焦黑的烧痕，乍一看仿佛试炼火药装备的仓库。

这样的厨房能烹煮出什么样的菜肴可想而知。

炉子很快烧得通红，一杯冒着热气的巧克力被奉上，浓郁的可可香气里夹杂着加罗徳梦幻葡萄酒的醇香味道，一小碟烤至金黄的棉花糖放在男孩面前。

“这里只有哈德利进口的千里塔里奥可可豆，香气远不及艾斯特尔的克里奥罗来得纯净，不过这里常年储备着帝国全境最好的酒酿，加罗德葡萄酒不很烈，与可可的融合最佳，抛丝的巧克力采用了法芙娜的曼特尼蜜橙口味，而棉花糖是弗瑞加糖果公爵手工工坊的作品，希望您用餐愉快。”①

好喝！

男孩手里银质的餐叉将白色的云朵整个浸入黑色的熔岩，绵软的糖果化在嘴里，红酒巧克力倾泻而出，甜蜜和香浓的微苦一起缠绕在味蕾上，一杯巧克力很快见了底，伯爵满足地叹了口气。

“请再来一份。”

男孩轻轻用小勺敲了敲空杯内侧，发出叮叮的悦耳声响，孩子气的失礼行为不似往日。加德罗葡萄酒的确不是烈酒，可是男孩脸蛋上的红霞已经藏匿不住，显然开始醉了——

果然是贪甜的小孩子，他就知道会奏效的。

“蜜汁鸡②已经在烤炉里了，如果您还需要的话请稍等。”

“烤炉的炉温至多200度，你是要我等上一个钟吗？”

“如果不愿意我就送您回去。”

“不必。”男孩摆摆手，“找点消遣的东西来，西洋棋或者军棋都可以。”

“是。”男人为伯爵续上一杯蜜酒，转身回城堡去取棋盘。这孩子的真实面目果然隐藏在那温婉甜蜜的外表之下，只有酒精可以撕扯开他精心佩戴的面具。

男人回到厨房的时候，男孩的脸颊已经不那么红了，香甜的蜜酒一滴未动，男孩撑着脑袋歪坐在椅子上，眼神有些迷离，意识却还清醒。

看来他也并非全不设防。

棋盘在圆桌上摆好，细心的军官将棋盘转了个方向让男孩执白子。

“不用了。”男孩捏起黑色的国王握在手里，“我用惯了黑子的，你先走吧。”③

 

————————————————

 

炉火噼啪作响，汗珠凝结在男孩光洁的额头上，他的嗓子干的发疼，不得不开始饮用那杯蜜酒。男人拿出手帕想替男孩擦拭，被一把夺下了。

对面的男人显然也受到了燥热的侵袭，高浓度的白兰地已经少了一半。棋盘边的棋子越堆越多，男孩的脸颊复又烧得通红，神色却冰冷下去，棋路凌厉起来，当那小羊羔般的外壳褪去，即便是男人也措手不及。

几杯蜜酒下肚，男孩感到心口也在灼烧。他鲜少碰到这样有趣的对手，不由得好胜心起，加之男人不着意的不停灌酒，早先筑起的防备不知不觉已经缺了个口。

一阵若有似无的蔷薇香气从男孩身上蔓延开来，仔细一闻又好像未熟透的芒果，男孩在来路上服用的抑制剂的效力已经减弱，Omega青涩的味道一点点溢出来，男孩自己闻不到，但Black可是一个成年的Alpha。

北境的Omega们总是像烈酒一样扫荡人的五感，过于浓烈的味道让他始终提不起兴味。但男孩却没有那份霸道，温柔的花朵香气包裹在外，尖锐的酸涩果实透过表层的香气渗透出来，又诱惑般的散发出即将成熟的甜香。

男人忍不住深吸一口。

“您赢了。”Alpha笑得危险，他压抑着本能的渴望。男孩实在很好闻，但他不能现在就上了这孩子，还有三天，他得忍耐。

优秀的猎手从不缺乏耐心，越是饥饿才越是美味。

但这并不妨碍他适时地引诱自己的猎物。

男人控制着信息素也微弱地流露出来一些，一点点味道不容易被还不敏锐的处子Omega发觉，他让自己的信息素轻柔的散开来，包裹住男孩的身体。

男孩感到有什么东西在空气中搅动，刚才还无比燥热的小厅里现在却好像有莫名的水意，让他本能的想要向Black靠近。不知怎么，男孩就想起儿时和母亲一起做的樱桃酱。硕大的莱斯特樱桃泛着黑紫的色泽，他用手指塞进去挖出内核，再揉搓烂熟的果子挤出汁液，甜蜜的果汁沾得他满手，引诱他伸出小巧的舌头将它们舔舐干净。榨干的果肉被扔进果盘里，无力地瘫软下去，早已看不出原本挺立的模样。

呆愣间，烤至金黄的蜜汁鸡被男人抬上了桌，小巧的童子鸡恰好能放满一只圆盘，作为夜宵的份量正好合适。西兰花被点缀在盘子周围，蜂蜜和黄油调和的蜜汁被封锁在鲜嫩的肉质里。

鸡崽的腿朝上翻着，男人熟练的拿起餐刀，从腿间噗嗤一声没入，油腻的汁水顺着男人的手指流淌下来滴在盘子边上。男孩的心猛地一抽，他惊恐的感到腿间的幼茎微微抬头，股间的穴口有湿黏的滑液涌出。他挪动了一下臀部，双腿不自觉地夹起，引来男人几不可闻地一声轻笑。

男孩不清楚这只子鸡是如何被分食的。情热的躁动让他浑身出汗，不一会儿又开始发冷，他的腿间湿透了，穴口抽搐着不停开阖，让他的心脏也随之颤动。男孩的眼睛愣愣地盯着男人的嘴唇张合着与他交谈，等到站起来的时候，他的膝弯一软栽进了男人怀里失去了意识。

 

——————————————————

 

①两种可可豆其实都是法芙娜采用的质量不错的可可豆，文中进行了私自的调整。

千里塔里奥：在加勒比海, 生长于热带肥沃黏土层的千里塔里奥 (Trinitario) 可可树已经繁衍了需多代. 它浓郁的香味使得制成的巧克力显得香气袭人; 它具有果香的甜味, 只要加上少许的糖分, 就会使它发出微妙的杏仁风味与烘焙过的咖啡香。

克里奥罗：为可可中的佳品，香味独特，但产量稀少，相当于咖啡豆中的阿拉比卡（arabica）咖啡豆，仅占全球产量的5%；主要生长在委内瑞拉、加勒比海、马达加斯加、爪哇等地。

 

②原型是《冰与火之歌1》中的一道菜肴，原文：长桌下有东西摩擦他的脚，低头只见一对红眼睛盯着他望。“肚子又饿了？”他问。餐桌中间还有半只蜜汁烤鸡，琼恩伸手撕下一只鸡腿，突然心生一计，用餐刀把整只鸡的肉切割下来，然后让剩余的鸡骨从自己双腿间滑到地上。“白灵”野蛮却安静地撕咬起骨头。

做法：用橄榄油或黄油与盐将鸡身擦个遍，这将使鸡皮酥脆而美味。 用230摄氏度烤约1个小时，或直到不再流汁而鸡胸肉不再是粉红色为止。在烤着鸡的同时，将酱汁的所有材料煮至葡萄干饱满，并让酱汁稍微浓缩。将煮好的酱汁从炉子上移除。鸡烤好后，将酱汁与葡萄干倒在上面。

③西洋棋中白棋先手


End file.
